The purpose of this acquisition is to provide field center support services to maximize use of data and samples amassed in CARDIA over more than 30 years to address new questions about the development and progression of clinical cardiovascular disease and related conditions. The scientific objectives are to (1) enhance statistical power to perform analyses of predictors of clinical events; (2) study the progression of risk factors to subclinical to clinical CVD; and (3) identify new risk factors or interactions among factors that inform disease pathophysiology.